The proposed research is a renewal of an ongoing study investigating the dimensions and determinants of adolescent problem drinking and delinquency involvement. Our principal concerns are the study of social maturational development and reform as this relates to involvement in and the cessation of adolescent problem drinking; and the impact of legal intervention in the lives of adolescents. The major focus is upon differential degrees of involvement in and attachment to conventional social institutions and people, and commitment to conventional goals. We also focus on various personal controls and belief systems relating to the law, and the perceived consequences of alcohol use and abuse. The research is a panel study involving a cohort of youth from a medium-sized community in the Pacific Northwest. Data sources a questionnaire survey, and school and juvenile court records. Primary goals include theoretical development and refinement, and policy recommendations.